Let's Call it Practice
by ejzah
Summary: "Yes. It's exactly what I need," she said, kissing him softly. "And what I want." A small one-shot for the latest episode "Yellow Jack".


A/N: Takes place after the final scene in "Yellow Jack".

* * *

Kensi leaned back against Deeks' chest, the warmth of his bare skin seeping through the thin material of her t-shirt. Deeks was methodically working his way through the snarls that had developed since her shower at the mission.

It was soothing for both of them after today and she slowly felt Deeks' heart beat decrease and his body relax. After another fifteen minutes Deeks finally eased the brush through her hair without hitting a snag. She thought he might have taken a little more time than necessary, but she really didn't mind. She was completely relaxed and if she was being perfectly honest, aroused.

Gently pulling the brush from his hand, she tossed it in the general direction of the dresser and stripped her loose t-shirt off, dropping that over the side of the bed. When Deeks didn't make a move, she took his hand and pressed it to her lips, nipping at the skin in case he didn't get the message.

"Baby, are you sure after today…?" Deeks asked, trailing off uncertainly. Kensi shifted to face him, and cupped his jaw between her hands.

"Yes. It's exactly what I need," she said, kissing him softly. "And what I want." Deeks studied her face for a moment and then pulled her into his lap and kissed her firmly.

"It'll be good practice, right?" he breathed, his face creasing with a smile. It was the first time he'd really smiled since this morning, she realized and she'd missed it so much. She smiled back in response and pressed up for another kiss.

One of Deeks' hands reached up and tangled in her hair, pulling her hard against him. He breathed in sharply through his nose and all joking aside, Kensi knew he needed this just as much as she did.

Just the thought that a tiny life might be growing inside her, had made the risk of contracting Ebola infinitely more terrifying. She whimpered at the thought and wrapped her legs around Deeks' waist, bringing more points of their bodies in contact. Her nipples brushing against the hard lines of his chest effectively chased some of the fear away.

Deeks dropped his hands to her waist with a groan of arousal. His palms cupped her curves, long fingers reaching her mid-back. He rolled his hips restlessly and Kensi felt the beginning of his erection press against her thigh. Kensi shifted so she centered over the hard ridge and scraped her teeth over the pulse just beneath his jaw.

"God, Kensi," he groaned, hands clamping firmly on her hips for a moment. Kensi pulled back to admire the flush of color in his cheeks and his dilated pupils. The beautiful blue of his irises was nearly gone and Kensi felt a wave of satisfaction that she still had such a strong effect on him.

"Touch me," she whispered. She arched her back, offering, begging. Deeks eased one hand from her hip, letting it hover over her stomach. Kensi watched him from beneath her eyelashes, anticipating his touch. When he finally brushed her stomach with just the tips of his fingers she sighed in relief.

Deeks lowered his head, focused on drawing a pattern of small circles over her skin with his thumbs. Slowly, he made a path from her navel, across her ribs and between her breasts.

Her skin tingled and she was hyperaware of the rock solid length pressing against her core with every shift of her body. Breathing shallowly, she waited to see what Deeks would do next. He seemed to be contemplating his next move, keeping her on edge.

Lifting his head, he gazed directly into her eyes for a second and then he cupped both of her breasts in his palms. Kensi let out a soft cry, leaning into his touch. Deeks watched her reaction and then bent his head again, sucking a nipple between his lips at the same time as started kneading her breasts in earnest.

Kensi made a loud keening sound and clamped her hand in his hair, holding him in place. She felt her inner muscles flutter and a dull ache rising in the pit of her stomach as Deeks ran the tip of his tongue around her nipple.

Focusing on the sensation of Deeks' hands and mouth, Kensi started rubbing herself along the length of his erection. His tongue stuttered on her skin for a second and then he rolled his hips in counterpoint to hers.

Kensi tugged his head back up to her and kissed him roughly, catching half his bottom and his chin. Breathing out harsh puffs of air, she rested her forehead against Deeks'. Her arousal was nearly overwhelming now. She was achy and wet, small tremors tightening her internal muscles.

She needed to feel Deeks inside her. Needed to be joined with him as completely as possible. With slightly clumsy and desperate fingers, she tugged at the waistband of Deeks' underwear. With his help, they were both naked and breathing heavily a minute later.

Kensi straddled his lap again and sank down onto Deeks' cock. Her entire body shuddered as she slid down to the hilt and Deeks made a strangled sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a groan. She started to slide back up and then back down, taking Deeks fully each time.

Deeks followed her lead, matching her rhythm as he ran his fingers over her skin again. Looking down at him as she slowly rode him, Kensi pulled his lips back to her. He eased his tongue into at the same time as he reached down and gently stoked her clit. Kensi's eyes fluttered closed as her muscles clamped down unexpectedly.

Deeks stroked her again and she lost complete control of the rhythm, finishing in a series of short, uneven strokes. She screamed into his kiss, her core tightening around him relentlessly. She felt Deeks jerk and spill inside her, the sensation inducing another wave of smaller tremors.

Sighing shakily, Kensi pressed a kiss to Deeks' damp forehead. As she started to pull away, Deeks clasped her against his chest instead.

"Just let me hold you for a moment," he murmured. Nodding, Kensi urged his head onto her shoulder and stroked his back. He held her for several minutes, head resting on her shoulder as his breathing slowly returned to normal.

By the time they separated, Kensi was half asleep. Deeks shifted her beneath the covers and a minute later she felt him sliding in behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, cradling securely against his body.

For now, in each other's arms, they were safe.

* * *

A/N: Here we have another case of, yay, we didn't die of a terrible disease. And maybe I'd like you to impregnate me for real in the near future.


End file.
